


Inspired Perception

by adle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adle/pseuds/adle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a marriage of convenience that was bound to dissolve at the predetermined end. She knew it was to come, he couldn't wait for it to come. But when it finally did, it was far from what they expected and just so far from what they both wanted. Had they only known that before they signed that damned paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘You know what, Bri? I’ll never understand how you can still work with your ex-husband.’

Brienne sighed for the fourth time in just a little bit over 15 minutes that her good friend Margaery had entered her office.

‘And I’ll never understand how you could still bring this up for months to which I see no end.’ Brienne answered to her friend who’d made it a habit to walk up her department every time she was feeling claustrophobic in her own office.

‘I’m just voicing the thoughts of the masses.’ She said matter of factly.

‘I highly doubt these so called masses care about me working with my ex-husband, Margaery.’

Margaery jumped off her perch from her table and managed to rattle her neatly ordered desk despite the many folders and paper on it.

‘That’s where you’re wrong, Brienne!’ The woman smiled smugly towards her. ‘It’s a water hole fodder up to this day. I can walk up to that corner of your department,’ she pointed on to the visible farside of her office floor through the glass wall where the break room was. ‘And possibly find half the staff in a heated argument, speculating the dynamics of your divorce.’

Brienne sighed one more time with a finger rubbing her temple, willing the headache to simmer down while she deals with her friend. She leaned back on her chair and stared at her friend trying to gauge whether she could just ignore Margaery or once and for all satisfy her curiosity so she could have her own peace even if only for a day or two.

‘Look,’ she relented after being reminded how tenacious Margaery can be when her curiosity is piqued. ‘My marriage to Jaime Lannister was nothing but a marriage of convenience." She patiently reiterated the line a thousand time she had already said to her friend. "It was my father’s last will that Tarth be managed by family. Iron clad will, binding, no hole. But as you very well know, the family coffers have long dwindled down from many expenses for years to support one family let alone a whole island with a few thousand people.’

She didn’t have to elaborate the reasons for those expenses as Margaery’s face softened from eager curiosity to sad understanding. How the long battle of her mother’s illness and her brother’s subsequent fall to the same disease had depleted the meagre income of the family was no secret to the Tyrells.

Selwyn Tarth's staunch belief that the island should not be tampered with by capitalism undermined them further more. Her father's soft broken heart for memories of his late wife and first born had rendered him incapable of managing the family’s fortune. Up to his last days he had remain immobile in letting a corporation to invest and operate the island, refusing any possible tarnishing of his Sapphire Isles.

It was up to Brienne to remedy and save the island as the last remaining Tarth. It was then that Tywin Lannister had approached her. Or it’s better to say that his throng of lawyers did. They came to her with a proposal just before she graduated from her business degree, an orphan of only few months. How they found out the details of her father’s will was of no significance as there’s no point thinking that anything could hinder Tywin Lannister from acquiring what he wants to get or know. She knows of this now more than others based on a first hand experience.

An offer she couldn’t refuse. A stake in the company, retain ownership of 40% of the island, protect the locals, and get enough money to pay off all the loans her father had tried to hide from her. For the staggering price and only way, marry a Lannister.

It was a generous offer. She did’t take much longer to decide, she didn’t have that luxury with the banks eagerly rubbing their itching palms to take hold of the island fully in their grasp and leave her with nothing but distant memories. She agreed. 

It was her first time meeting Tywin Lannister that ominous day, the bigger than life magnate rarely seen even in the so many broadcast of his conglomerate’s publicities and news antics.

The man had rendered her speechless. There was a gleam in his eyes, an odd sight for such a stoic face. The man was standing to leave after she had signed the agreement when she found her nerve and tongue to speak.

‘When do I marry Tyrion?’ She asked in the steadiest tone she could muster inquiring about the youngest Lannister and her senior from university. Famous and infamous outside of his Lannister name being as sharp-witted and as hedonistic as they come by. She doubted Tyrion Lannister's willingness to agree to their match.

Tywin Lannister paused before turning towards her in his approach towards the exit.

‘Miss Tarth, I’m a fair man.’ He said and she couldn’t help but frown in confusion to what he meant.

Brienne thought he’d elaborate when he remained still looking at her with half a curiosity but after a moment he proceeded on his way to leave, the bald man with the untrustworthy disarming smile following Tywin Lannister closely nodding at her as he closed the door after them with the documents sealing her fate and securing her future.

It was a week after when she received her marriage contract finding another man’s name rather than the one she had expected to see. It was then that she was made to realize what Tywin Lannister meant when he said he was fair.

By the look of his first born son, Tywin Lannister was many things but fair. Fair was by no means nowhere close to the least of flattering adjectives to describe him by his eldest son. Jaime Lannister, the golden, married to the heir of Tarth, homely at best.

‘I get all of that already, Bri.’ It was Margaery’s turn to sigh. ‘What I’m trying to get is how easy it was the two of you got divorced. You were married for just over a year. Even Granny is scandalized!’ Brienne didn’t believe that last bit. Truth be told, Olenna who was thrice divorcee herself was probably the third person to rejoice the dissolution of her sham marriage.

She looked at Margaery with a raised eyebrow. ‘Are you seriously saying that there’s something Tywin Lannister couldn’t do?’

‘Oh please, Brienne! Tywin Lannister is nothing but a traditionalist. My grandmother divorced so many times just so she could see Tywin scowl for fun.’ Brienne has a hard time imaging Tywin Lannister scowling and it seemed Margaery as well as they both started laughing. ‘I doubt he had a hand on your divorce.’

Margaery pouted as she caught on at Brienne's effort to distract her friend.

It was then that Jaime Lannister himself walked in on her office without a knock.

‘I suggest you ladies cut off the chit chat, I don’t want gossips going around I let you off easily just because someone’s my ex-wife around here.’ Jaime said giving Margaery a suggestive smile and her a quick and almost non-existent glance before exiting again.

Margaery was staring after him and pointedly looking at the man’s behind.

‘Why’d you ever want to leave that, I don’t know.’ Margaery said biting her lower lip lasciviously but with mischief in her eyes.

She’s used to her friend’s antics and just as used to her ex-husband’s bewildering and confusing treatment of her.

‘You heard the President, missy. Off you go.’ She said and Margaery harrumphed in a way Olenna had probably taught her not to do.

‘I’ll go but don’t think this conversation is over, Bri. I’ll be back.’

And Brienne didn’t doubt that promise for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

It was past eight when Brienne had started to feel hungry. The accounting department of Lannister group had been empty for a good hour when she saw the janitor emptying the desks’ garbage.

She turned off her lights and quickly grabbed her bag and coat to reluctantly go to her empty apartment she should be calling home now.

She was startled upon turning to leave when she found Jaime standing at the door to her office, leaning casually with arms crossed to his chest and quietly looking down on the floor.

‘It would be wise for you and Margaery to not be gossiping within earshot of other people, Brienne.’ He said droningly.

She stood up to her full height unconsciously feeling the sting of the reprimand not subtly hidden in his baritone voice. What he said was sensible enough she admits but she refused to acknowledge it to him. She’s never been quite prideful in admitting mistakes but there’s something about Jaime that irks her more often than not ever since they first met.

‘We were just talking. And I didn’t say anything everyone doesn’t know of yet already.’ She answered defiantly.

Jaime looked up and met her eyes. She could tell he had his eyebrow raised willing her to continue her lying by omission or by lapse of memory. She had to racked her brain back to the conversation to make sure of her claim.

‘Tell me, Brienne,’ Jaime pushed himself away from leaning from the door post in his usual effortless way, his golden hair catching the dim lights left on. ‘I’m curious myself how and why you still choose to stay here with the company…now that, now that the divorce had been finalized.’

Jaime had his back towards the source of light and his face was covered in shadows. She couldn’t see and therefore could not understand what the question meant from him to her. Why would he even ask? It never mattered to him why would it matter now?

‘Why should I leave? I like the job, I do well here. There’s no reason to go.’ She answered with a shrug. It wasn’t a lie, she thought.

’Is Tywin still tying you down with something?’ He asked with a gruff on his voice and a hint of anger towards his father whom he addressed so distantly.

’N-no! None of that sort.’ She exclaimed.

‘You wanted divorce and I gave it to you. You wanted to get away and yet you’re still here.’ In his voice was an edge that was almost physically painful as it lands on her ears.

‘Jaime,’ she murmured with a hint of plea. Plea for what she couldn’t tell.

‘I guess I’ll never really understand you.’ He said as he turned around to leave. ‘Go home. This company had abused you so much already.’ And he walked away without so much as another glance her way, his back still formidable, his stride always so sure.

 

‘Big bro, you’re here!’ Tyrion greeted as if surprised but expecting to see him none the less.

‘A double for you, lil bro?’ He asked but poured on to a waiting glass before his brother could answer.

‘Pray tell what occasion are we drinking for?’ Tyrion clambered up on the stool none too smoothly and with much grunting.

‘Is there a need for an occasion for us to share a drink?’

‘With the way you're pilfering my drinks I should make it a rule.’ His brother chuckled. ‘With how miserable our lives have been we’d easily be recovering alcoholics.’

He let out a hallow laugh before throwing back another shot and poured another one with a taunting snigger at his much smaller sibling.

‘Encountered the wife again, I see.’ Tyrion stated surely.

‘Ex,’ he stressed. ‘Ex-wife, don’t you ever forget.’

‘I say potato, you say tomato. Our sister still hate both. The fucking carnivore bitch.’

Jaime just raised a questioning eyebrow at Tyrion.

‘The usual.’ His brother shrugged dismissively. ‘Enough about our lovely sister, your day is much more interesting these days. I’d have to thank my sister in law for that, don’t I?’

He just gave his brother a pointed look before drinking again.

‘I did tell you that divorce was the worst solution to solve your problems. But did you listen to me? You knew I’m the one with superior IQ between the two of us. Anything that makes Cersei cackle is a bad idea, you did hear her laugh like a maniac when you divorced the best in-law this family has ever had.’

‘It’s what she wanted.’ Jaime said firmly.

‘No. It’s what you thought she wanted. She didn’t bring it up. It was you who brought it up and insisted like a fool.’ There was a surety in his brother’s voice that stung and annoyed him.

‘She agreed, seven hells! She certainly did not argue! Brienne signed that fucking paper like her life depended on it.’

‘Fools, the two of you are the biggest idiots I’ve ever met! And brother I’ve met a lot of big people.’

Jaime remained quiet before murmuring again. Tyrion had to lean in close to hear his brother’s whispered muttering.

‘Did I really make a mistake?’ Jaime finally said coherently.

‘You did, Jaime. You fucking did.’ Tyrion said seriously. ‘The girl fucking loves you whether she knew it herself or not. You were just both too stupid to realize it.’

He just grimaced as a sharp stab of pain lanced through his gut. He groaned as his head hit the marble counter top, the cold surface numbing at least a part of him that’s not hurting. He’s been hurting ever since Brienne released the shaky breath of relief when he finally handed her that divorce paper he thought she had wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a couple of months since Brienne had moved to her new condominium and yet- it was still a labyrinth of boxes in her living room and her bedroom. She had made plenty of excuses to delay unpacking, not that anyone had asked her about it. No one was there to check up on her, no one to tease her, no one to make snide comments about her obvious laziness. No Jaime to taunt her endlessly to call her out on her usual OCD tendencies.

Frustrated with herself, she started opening a random box and pulled out its contents, linens that were from her college apartment that were never used since she moved in with Jaime. Even the guest bedroom in his glimmering townhouse had a king size bed.

She couldn’t help laughing as she remembered Jaime’s face when she brought her personal things in his house. The arrogant prick didn’t even attempt to hide his dislike of her “tattered things”, telling her to pack them all up, handing her his shiny credit card and bidding her to start shopping. She must have looked ridiculous when she was rendered speechless by the man’s pomposity. Those first few months were definitely a challenge living with Jaime.

Jaime hated her, she was sure of that. He never failed to convey that every time they’d cross paths in his spacious home. He was constantly irritated whenever he laid eyes on her anywhere and there were many times when she would admit to feeling hurt by such undeserved hatred, if only to herself. Conveniently, Jaime had seemed to forget that she, too, hadn’t wanted to marry him.

‘C’mon, Brienne! Don’t feed me the bullshit that you didn’t clamor for this!’ She remembered him exploding one night just a month after she moved in with him, a direct order from Tywin Lannister sent via the movers she found packing her stuff the day after she signed the marriage contract.

‘If you’d only pull your head out of your ass you’d see just how much I abhor you, Lannister.’ She spat, seething as she took off her blazer. She had gone home late hoping to avoid Jaime and ease the tense friction between the two of them. But luck had not been on her side for when she reached the front door she was met with a heavily inebriated Jaime fumbling and cursing to break the thing down.

Jaime let out a howl of a laugh, mocking her, refusing to see the truth. The prick fancied himself a god, the dream of every vagina and even, she thought wryly, those without.

'Like selling yourself to the highest fucking bidder isn’t enough proof. You might not be clamouring for my cock, Tarth, but we both damn well know you couldn’t wait to attach yourself to the Lannister gold you abhor!’ He had said, throwing her words right back at her.

She stood there stunned; the sting of his words were like the flaying her skin. And her face might have shown it when Jaime actually took a step back with what could be a look of minuscule regret before he walked away with a curse seemingly dedicated to himself.

She remembered the self-loathing clawing at her heart that night as she cried herself to sleep. She couldn’t refute the words he had said because they were true; she needed the money and she did sell herself to the Lannisters. But he had no right to say such harsh things to her. He had no right to judge her because he would never understand what was at stake. He didn’t have anything to protect like she did. He had not carried, would never carry the burden of saving Casterly Rock like she carried the burden of saving Tarth.

Stubbornly, she pulled out the beddings and dragged them to her haphazardly made up bed and with much intent started making her bed in the dim lights.

She felt exhausted upon finishing the task and the sense of victory felt much more like defeat at her unwitnessed defiance to Jaime Lannister. After all, he had ruined her life for linens less than 1000 thread count.

And she missed him. Ever so reluctantly, she admitted to the dark.

 

'Bri, is it just me or we're seeing Jaime Lannister everywhere?” Margaery asked seriously as they sat at Ygritte’s corner cafe for lunch. She looked up towards where her friend was looking at and saw Jaime entering the cafe with the soft tinkering bell on the door. He seemed to be looking for someone when his eyes rested on their table by the opened window. He acknowledged them before heading towards the counter probably to grab food and hopefully be on his way.

'We’ve been seeing him awfully a lot, don’t we? Margaery asked again still watching Jaime as he paid at the cashier.

She only hummed and pretended to focus on her green salad. Truth be told, she had noticed it too since a couple of days before.

Ever since their divorce, Jaime had made himself so scarce that most times a week would pass without a glimpse of him and yet, these past few days she had seen him just about everywhere.

'And he’s coming over,' Margaery squealed as restrained as possible and failed.

'May I sit with you, ladies?' Jaime said, the brightness of his smile was nothing short of blinding. She looked at him and then looked at Margaery who was bouncing on her seat.

'Of course!' Margaery decided for the both of them.

Jaime quickly asked the next table over for the spare seat like there was a chance that anybody would deny him a chair Brienne thought glumly and easily flipped the chair towards their table to sat between her and Margaery.

'Is that all you’re having, Brienne?' He commented as he started opening one of the two sandwiches he had ordered along with the large cookie and a green drink concoction.

'I’m not that hungry,' she answered immediately. 

'No wonder you’ve been losing weight.' Jaime took the half of the sub he was eating and pushed it towards her. 'Here, eat some more.'

She froze, refusing to look up at him. She could hear Margaery's chair rattling as the young woman bounced with excitement.

Jaime just looked at her with a raised brow as if daring her to say anything.

'As I’ve said, I’m not that hungry.' She reiterated absolutely confused with Jaime’s gesture.

'Oh, c’mon, Bri. Jaime’s right. I’ve been noticing you barely eat anything these days.'

Her eyes almost popped out as she glared at her friend who just beamed at Jaime. 

'She’s been playing with that plate for over 10 minutes already.' Margaery supplied further.

'I don’t even understand why they put grass on a plate anyway.' Jaime said disapprovingly and further pushed the sub on to her plate. Even with her meagre appetite, it smelled like heaven. It was then that she noticed what kind of sub it was.

'It’s your favourite.' Jaime murmured softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was a Friday when she decided to pack up early at work so that her team wont feel bad from leaving to start their long weekend. She had heard talks of family trips or couple’s getaways and she didn’t have the heart to be a spoil sport for everyone by staying in the office that people will feel guilty of clocking out before her._

_She had phoned Ygritte, the owner of the corner cafe down the street for her special sub. A full 6 inch sub with the in-house spiced grilled chicken, fresh mozzarella cheese, and pickled jalapeño and a healthy dousing of marinara sauce was on the menu for her dinner. The redhead bade her a happy Conqueror’s Day as she exited unknowing that her long weekend will be composed of more working to occupy her mind as she celebrates her first holiday on her own._

_She had refused Margaery’s offer to join her and her latest beau on an out of town trip when the invitation was extended to her supposed husband. She made up an excuse of wanting to stay at home as Jaime’s tired from his trip from Essos._

_Truth be told she hadn’t seen Jaime at the townhouse even though he’s been back two days ago. She had seen him once at the office, he just looked at her like a common employee almost without recognition before continuing on to his destination._

_She doesn’t know where he sleeps but he’s a Lannister after all. It wouldn’t surprise her if he owns two or twenty other properties where he could go home to away from his unwanted housemate. She had tried her best to not invade his space and not be accused of lavishing herself further with Lannister wealth._

_To her surpise however, upon entering what she thought to be an empty place turned out to be false. Jaime was walking barefoot in just his sweatpants and towelling his wet hair when she entered the house._

_‘You’re here,’ she muttered. Her disappointment evident._

_‘It’s nice to see you too, wife.’ Jaime said sarcastically before proceeding towards the kitchen._

_She was glumly making her way up the stairs bemoaning the fact of her stolen reprieve when Jaime emerged from the kitchen with obvious disgruntle._

_‘There’s no food,’ he said with half irritation and half surprise._

_‘I told the housekeeper not to shop last week.’ She answered._

_‘But why?’_

_She sighed. ‘Because you were away.’_

_‘And you stopped eating because I was away?’ He said with amusement and possibly a touch of sarcasm. She had long realized that Jaime Lannister never lacks for sarcastic wit._

_‘I buy my own food, if you must know.’ It was just so him to not notice that she never touch anything in his kitchen. She would have paid her own utilities and rent if it was possible to do so with no discussion with him. It’s just that Pia would have asked if she insisted in giving her money when his assistant pays his utilities._

_‘Can I not afford to feed my wife?’ He asked rhetorically. She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathe several times to calm herself down. Her husband irritating her much faster than usual it would seem._

_‘Jaime, can we discuss this some other time? I’m tired and I have better things to do than listen to your snide remarks.’ She said with the full intent on having the last word but Jaime did not get the hint._

_‘But I’m hungry,’ he said like a petulant child. ‘I need sustenance, wife. Let’s grab something to eat.’ Jaime said and started going up the stairs._

_‘You go ahead, I’m fine.’ She held her breath when Jaime stood just one step below her. She could smell his soap and she wasn’t prepared for the reflex to take a lungful of it._

_‘Have you had anything for dinner already?’ He asked with a piercing look that allows for no lie._

_‘No, no-t yet.’ She stammered._

_‘Are you going out to grab something? Ordering food in?’ He continued._

_‘No,’ she answered._

_‘Then we’re going, wife.’ Jaime spoke with finality as he climbed the stairs._

_‘I bought food on my way here.’ She finally said._

_He paused and turned towards her. ‘What kind?’_

_Brienne still couldn’t remember how they ended up sitting on the sparkly clean kitchen island with half a sub each. Jaime was happily devouring half of her supposed dinner with gulps of beer on hand, something that was remarkably stocked in the fridge that contains not even cold water._

_‘This sandwich is fantastic!’ He exclaimed after he finished chewing the last bite. He was looking at her with much glee that his green eyes were almost sparkling. She could remember the other times when those eyes made her hold her breath for other much unpleasant reasons. And all those other times as well as this one were facet of a true gifted face. ‘Where did you get this?’_

_‘At the Wildlings’, the cafe a block away from the office.’ She answered as she finished her own half with a glass of tap water. ‘It’s my favourite.’ She supplied in a murmur, a fact to convey that she had to unwillingly share her favourite food to her husband._

_‘I’ll make sure to check it out.’ He commented completely missing her small begrudging statement._

_She just nodded and proceeded to clean up her part of the mess. She looked around to find the garbage bin to dispose the brown wrap of the sandwich._

_‘It’s the third drawer to your right,’ Jaime instructed._

_She murmured a thank you before washing the glass she had used._

_‘You’ve never been to the kitchen?’ Jaime asked without hiding his curiosity._

_‘I’ve been here before.’_

_‘Just not often enough to find out where things are.’ He stated matter of factly. She just shrugged as she dried her glass. ‘No plans for the weekend?’ He continued._

_‘Work to do,’ she answered. ‘Goodnight, Jaime.’_

_‘Brienne,’ he called after her as he followed her out of the kitchen._

_‘Hmm?’_

_‘About what I said the last time,’ he was combing his long hair back when she looked at him as if lost for words but he was obviously trying. ‘I was just drunk.’_

_It wasn’t just because he was drunk, she was sure, but this was as close as an apology she would ever get from him. What brought this about, she doesn’t care._

_‘Apology accepted, Lannister.’ She said with a hint of humour with how much out of his usual game he looked._

_He was trying to say something else but she already made her way up to her room, much lighter than she would care to admit._


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime watched her stare at the sandwich and witnessed the flashes of memory going through her face just as they did in his brain.

Tyrion was right. He was definitely an idiot. Brienne could possibly be in love with him. Or she could just be hungry, he frowned

He had noticed that her shoulders doesn’t fill her shirts like they used to and he had seen once that her shoulder blades were more pronounced than he remembered one time he saw her wearing a sleeveless blouse. Addam had even called him out upon catching him staring at Brienne, teasing him on perving on his ex-wife at one of the board meetings.

He couldn’t hide the smallest grin to show up when Brienne wrapped her long fingers around the sandwich. Those fingers that had wrapped around his arms, held his hands, wiped his brows, ever so gently and unwittingly just the sight of caused a tender ache in his chest and a delicious pain in his groin. 

He winked at Margaery who was sporting a curious yet teasing smile. He wouldn’t say no to any ally he could get around Brienne and it seemed that his ex-wife’s best friend is waving a banner for the two of them.

He’d let Brienne eat quietly but not without a victorious smile on his face. Margaery had giggled at one point which Brienne had just glared at. He found it endearing to realize Brienne quite awkwardly managing the situation. He had been sucker punched so many a time when Brienne would wear indifference whenever he was around. She made it seem like it was nothing to have her ex-husband around her that he chose to avoid as much as he could to be in such situation. She’d never avoid his presence instead she opt to act like a regular executive, treating him as just another big wig of the Lannister Corp.

Most often he was second guessing of which was harder, to not see Brienne as much as he used to or to see her and yet be treated without much reaction which felt almost like being ignored. He never did quite made up his mind. One time he opted to not attend a party hosted by the Arianne Martell so as not to be subjected to her indifference and yet found himself like a common stalker as pointed by his brother upon being discovered sneaking in to have at least a glimpse of her.

He’d wondered if she never remembered their shared kiss just a month before he had given her those damned divorce paper. He would have chalked it to his imagination, produced by fevered nights of wanting his own wife mere steps away from him for weeks and months, if only he couldn’t taste her in his lips whenever he closes his eyes.

How many times had he been tempted to lure the blush he’d missed seeing on her skin just to feed the longing in him had his conscience not gotten in the way? Too many. How he despised that foreign thing she instilled on him, damn conscience!

Had he known it’s what will push him to let go of one of the very few things real in his life, he would have fought it kicking and screaming to not take root inside of him. But then again, the fact that she sowed it in his soul was what made him fall for his most confusing, and hulking blue eyed ex-wife.

 

‘Jaime, I noticed you’ve been around quite a lot lately.’ Margaery spoke and he felt rather than see Brienne kicking her friend under the table for what seemed to be a continuation of an earlier conversation.

‘Is that your way of saying you don’t appreciate my presence, Miss Tyrell?’ He teased in good nature.

The Tyrell princess swatted his arm playfully. ‘Oh, Mr. Lannister, I doubt there’s anyone here who’d wish your company away.’ She said playing along with a healthy dose of flirting. ‘Brienne here for sure would agree.’

He chuckled at the sight of Brienne’s blue eyes bulging out at her friend even more. He’d missed looking at her eyes up close. He missed their quiet dinners at home over the kitchen island, eating out of take away cartons whatever they fancy. Once it started as companionable silence, his way of returning the favour of her sharing her favourite sandwich with her became a habit between the two of them. He had confirmed with Pia to let the housekeeper know to only stock the essentials and to make sure to buy the brand of coffee Brienne particularly liked. He quite well remember his assistant looking at him with both curiosity and judgment of insanity.

He hadn’t notice at that time that his treatment of his wife then was slowly changing, began changing after he drunkenly confronted his father blaming him for all the bullshit that was happening in his life.

‘ _Go on say something clever,_ ’ _his father chastised with no small amount of patronizing. His stoic face didn_ ’ _t hide the dislike he had for the state of his son. Jaime could have cared that he was utterly drunk and disheveled. But then again he was too wasted to give a damn._

‘ _How amiable of you, father. Always sitting mightily in your throne, destroying lives at will._ ’ _He accused with much contempt of his father_ ’ _s always god-like attitude, slurring his every other word perhaps robbing his words a sliver of intended spite._

‘ _Lannisters don_ ’ _t act like fools as you wont to do, Jaime._ ’ _Tywin said as he looked back to the ever important papers that his son disturbed him from._

‘ _How do you fucking sleep at night, father?_ ’ _He asked with a disdaining laugh._ ‘ _When all you_ ’ _ve done was to make our lives miserable! To make everyone_ ’ _s life a living hell!_ ’ 

‘ _Jaime, a lion does not concern with the opinions of a sheep._ ’ _Tywin spoke calmly in stark contrast to the heated anger burning in his chest, simply ignoring his words._ ‘ _And you my son, is proving to be no lion._ ’

‘ _Fuck you and your lions!_ ’ _He shouted, more angered by the indifference his own father was showing him._ ‘ _I_ ’ _ll never be the lion that you are when you so fucking conveniently treat me like a sheep, offered and slaughtered. Traded like a common carcass, for what Father? For more money? Time and time again, that_ ’ _s what you do._ ’

‘ _You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the continent. And you're still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings, eh? Act like a dog and cause malice to your family name with filthy gossips_ … _you and your own sister!_ ’ _Tywin roared._ ‘ _If you won_ ’ _t make use of yourself, you_ ’ _ll be used, fool!_ ’

‘ _Is the family name all you cared about?_ ’ _Jaime asked his father in quiet disbelief._ ‘ _It_ ’ _s all you cared about! To hell with your goddamned name! Can you not think of your own children_ ’ _s happiness? No! You self-righteous bastard!_ ’  

‘ _Unbeknownst to you, many people rely to this family name you disregard and think so little off. Thousands, millions of lives weigh on this name you_ ’ _re asking to be sacrificed just so you can fool yourself that you and your siblings can act like ignorant brats all your lives._ ’ _Tywin Lannister put down the pen he was holding and gave his oldest son his full attention if only to stress how foolish he thinks his eldest son was._ ‘ _I did what I did to clean up your squalid mess, that Tarth girl showed more spine that you ever did. If there_ ’ _s any to pity here it should be her. Such a fine woman shackled to cover up for the likes of you._ ’

‘ _Oh, father! Don_ ’ _t make a fool out of me. You can continue your ruse but no one is fooled that you just did everything for more power and money. You_ ’ _re no hero to anyone._ ’ _He spat._

‘ _Heroes are fools, remember that. Now leave before I forget that you_ ’ _re my son, Jaime. You_ ’ _re a disgrace._ ’

 

He should have remembered his father’s words, heroes are fools. He wanted to be hero for once if only in Brienne’s eyes but he was proven to be just a fool. Even so he’s ready to correct his mistake now and he’ll make sure to get back his wife, one way or another.

 


End file.
